Celebrating And After
by badly-knitted
Summary: The Serious Crime Squad are celebrating getting a criminal off the streets. A bit of daft humour set after the manga, written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Celebrating And After

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Ted, Drake, JJ.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Around Vol. 3 or 4

 **Summary:** The Serious Crime Squad are celebrating getting a criminal off the streets.

 **Word Count:** 1118

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Celebrating a successful bust,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The investigation had been a joint effort with the whole squad involved, but the actual arrest had been down to Dee and Ryo, laying in wait and then chasing the perp down when he tried to run. He'd been no match for the two younger, not to mention fitter, detectives.

So, end of shift had seen one more scumbag off the streets, this one responsible for a string of violent armed robberies that had left several victims in hospital. Now he was cooling his heels in a cell, waiting to be arraigned. They'd be pushing for him to be denied bail, because he was a definite flight risk as well as being a danger to the public.

If all went well, he'd be held in custody until his trial, and then get the maximum sentence. It wasn't a done deal, not quite yet, but the detectives of the Serious Crimes Unit had amassed enough evidence to have the bastard locked up for a very long time, hopefully long enough that when he eventually got out he'd be too old to pose a threat to anyone.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ted announced. "I vote we make for McGinty's and down a few. Who's with me?"

"Count me in!" said Drake. "I might have to owe you when it gets to my round though, I'm a bit short this month."

"Since when is that news?" said Dee. The question was rhetorical, which was just as well since no one answered. Drake was permanently on the verge of being broke and they all knew it. "I'm up for a few beers; how about you?" he asked, turning to Ryo.

"Why not? I can't stay too late though, it's a school night so I need to make sure Bikky gets to bed on time."

"The joys of parenthood," Ted joked. "Rather you than me."

"You don't know what you're missing," Ryo told him. "The rewards outweigh everything else, I wouldn't trade with anyone."

"If Dee's going then so am I," JJ said, looking at Dee all starry eyed.

"Suit yourself," Dee told the little guy dismissively.

As usual, JJ failed to get the message and practically stuck to Dee like glue, yammering away without pause all the way down the street to everyone's favourite bar. Dee didn't bother listening since it was a safe bet JJ wasn't saying anything he wanted to hear.

They took a table in the back, ordered drinks, and toasted a successful bust, the part each of them had played in catching the perp, and after a while, pretty much anything they could think of, including, for some unknown reason, JJ's hair and Dee's new tie. That was about when Ryo decided he'd probably had more than he should have and would likely have a hangover come morning. He stood up, a bit unsteadily.

"I'm off home," he announced cheerfully, then looked around, frowning. "If I can find the door. Anyone know where it is?"

"That way, I think." Dee pointed waveringly across the room and staggered to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process. "Think I'll go with. See you guys tomorrow." He studied his colleagues owlishly. "Maybe, if we're not all too hungover."

"Coffee," Ryo said suddenly, grabbing Dee by the hand and tugging so that the taller man almost fell over. Ryo didn't seem to notice, just kept going as Dee tripped on his own feet trying to keep up. They found the door after a couple of false starts and stumbled out into the chilly air, which sobered them up a bit, though not enough to make much of a difference to their powers of logic. Ryo checked his watch, finding it was almost eleven thirty. "Oops, so much for not staying long. Hope Bikky's in bed."

Dee's eyes lit up as he had a truly brilliant brainwave. "You could call an' ask him!"

Ryo gave that idea due consideration before rejecting it. "Don't want him to know I've been drinking on a school night. Sets a bad example," he explained.

"Oh yeah. Good thinking. Coffee?"

"Coffee." They set off in opposite directions only to get pulled up short because Ryo still had a tight grip on Dee's hand. Letting go didn't seem to occur to either of them.

"Coffee shop's that way," Ryo pointed.

"Precinct's closer an' the coffee's free."

Ryo waved a finger at Dee, grinning. "You're brilliant!"

"I know!" Dee agreed, beaming, then he lowered his voice and added conspiratorially, "I've been drinkin'."

"Me too. Might be a bit drunk. So, coffee?"

"Great idea!"

Weaving a little, they made their way along the sidewalk to the precinct, managing to squeeze through the door shoulder to shoulder and making a beeline for the nearest coffee machine. Leaning against a convenient wall to keep from falling over, they drank awful coffee until they figured they were probably capable of walking in a reasonably straight line. Thankfully, although still more than a little drunk, they had enough sense to leave Dee's car in the lot and hail a taxi to take them back to Ryo's place.

They negotiated the stairs of Ryo's building more by luck than by judgement, and stumbled through the front door, tugging their shoes off while holding each other up, and trying to quiet so they wouldn't wake Bikky. By some miracle, they managed to reach Ryo's bedroom without tripping over anything, although Dee miscalculated slightly and missed the door, walking into the wall instead. He got it right on the second try though, which he thought was a pretty awesome accomplishment, and Ryo towed him over to the bed, where they sprawled fully dressed on top of the covers and immediately fell asleep. They were still holding hands.

Morning brought headaches and general misery.

"I knew the tequila was a bad idea on top of the beer," Ryo groaned, knocking back a couple of painkillers with hot, black coffee.

"Why'd you drink it then?" Dee asked, dosing himself similarly and squinting against the bright kitchen lights.

"Someone kept putting it in front of me."

"That would've been Ted, I think. Damned Irishman; I swear he can drink the rest of us under the table."

"I think that's where JJ wound up. He's probably still there."

Dee snorted with laughter and winced. "Ow!" He rubbed his aching head. "Hell of a celebration."

Ryo shook his head, very carefully. "No, the celebration was last night, it's this morning that's hell."

"Truer words were never spoken. Okay, shower, breakfast, more coffee. Think we'll live?"

"Probably. We'll just wish we hadn't," Ryo said with a wry smile.

He could already tell it was going to be a very long day.

.

The End


End file.
